Bex's Phantomized Songs!
by x.X.Bex.X.x
Summary: Includes: Chandelier Killed The Opera Star, Parisian Rhapsody, La Carlotta, and much, much more!
1. Chandelier Killed the Opera Star

**Phantomized Songs**

**I know everybody does these things, but i don't think everybody has done THIS song. Maybe i'll make some more if i get some reviews...**

Chandelier Killed the Opera Star  
_(Video Killed the Radio Star)_

I heard that Raoul returned back in 1919  
Sitting in wheelchair, Meg he then had seen  
It wasn't long before they had a big flashback  
Oh-wa-oh  
And now we're back in time with Giry and Buquet  
New managers have come, LeFevre went away  
The Phantom dropped a set atop La Carlotta  
Oh-wa-oh, Now Christine can sing  
Oh-wa-oh, Stuff will start happening

Chandelier killed the opera star  
Chandelier killed the opera star  
Christine came, sang from the heart  
Oh-wa-oh-oh-ohhhh

Now Vicomte Raoul has come to woo our fair Christine  
But Phantom hates this boy and now he must be mean  
They have a sword fight, inside the old graveyard  
Oh-wa-oh, Then there was Don Juan  
Oh-wa-oh, Chris ditched the Phantom

Chandelier killed the opera star  
Chandelier killed the opera star  
Christine came, sang from the heart  
The Phantom gave her a big part  
Oh-wa-oh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-wa-oh-oh-ohhhh

Chandelier killed the opera star  
Chandelier killed the opera star  
Christine came, sang from the heart  
The Phantom gave her a big part  
People cheered, came from afar  
In the end Raoul has a car...

You are an opera starrrrrrrr  
You are an opera starrrrrrrr

Chandelier killed the opera star  
Chandelier killed the opera star  
Chandelier killed the opera star  
Chandelier killed the opera star

Chandelier killed……

SO ! whatdja think of my first attempt at a song? hee hee, i'm so bad, i wrote it during church today when i should have been listening to the sermon...oops.


	2. Parisian Rhapsody

Phantomized Songs

Hello, this is my favourite, and is based on Queen's classic, Bohemian Rhapsody. Please, enjoy...

Parisian Rhapsody  
_(Bohemian Rhapsody)_

(Christine)  
Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a drama,  
No escape from reality.  
Open my eyes, Look up in his eyes and see,

(Erik)  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I am a ghost, not like most, sometimes shy, live below,  
Any way the song goes doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Giry, just killed a man,  
Put a rope around his head, pulled it tightly, now he's dead.  
Giry, 'twas seen by no one,  
But I just had to strangle him today.  
Giry, ooh, I meant to make him die,  
And if no notes come back this time tomorrow,

(Madame Giry)  
Carry on; carry on as if nothing really matters.

(Erik)  
Too late, her time has come,  
I send shivers down her spine, she is singing all the time.  
Goodbye, ev'rybody, she's got to go,  
She's gotta leave you all behind and see my face.  
Giry, ooh, I just want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouette of a man,  
De Changy, De Changy, you are such a big man-girl.

(Raoul)  
Chandeliers, sword fighting, very, very fright'ning me.

(Chorus Girls)  
La Carlotta.

(Erik)  
La Carlotta.

(Chorus Girls)  
La Carlotta.

(Erik)  
La Carlotta, la Carlotta is a toad  
Raoul must go. I'm just a phantom, nobody loves me.

(Chorus girls)  
He's just a phantom with a deformity,  
Spare him his life from his monstrosity.

(Christine)  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

(Erik)  
I think not! No, I will not let you go.

(Chorus Girls)  
Let her go!

(Erik)  
I think not! I will not let you go.

(Chorus Girls)  
Let her go!

(Erik)  
I think not! I will not let you go.

(Christine)  
Let me go.

(Erik)  
Will not let you go.

(Christine)  
Let me go.

(Erik)  
Will not let you go.

(Christine)  
Let me go. Ah.

(Chorus Girls)  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

(Chorus Girls)  
Ohher Erik, Ohher Erik.

(Christine)  
Oh my Erik, let me go.  
The Phantom is an angel with his eye on me, on me, on me.  
So you think you can wed me and kill off my guy?  
So you think you can love me and leave him to die.  
Oh, Angel, can't do this to me, Angel,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

(Erik)  
Now it's just the monkey, Christine had to leave,  
Now it's just the monkey,  
Now it's just the monkey, and me.

Any way the song goes.


	3. LightNight Wedding

Phantomized Songs

Ok, i was hyper so here's a tune sung by Raoul and Erik based on Billy Idol's White Wedding...oh goodness. Slightly lame, try to enjoy...

Light/Night Wedding  
_(White Wedding)_

(Erik)  
Hey little Christine look what I've done  
Hey little Christine I'm the only one  
Hey little Christine who's it gonna be?  
Hey little Christine is it Raoul or me?  
Hey little Christine pick me!

It's a nice day to get rid of Raoul  
It's a nice day for a Night Wedding  
It's a nice day to get rid of Raoul!

(Raoul)  
Hey little Christine who is more hip?  
Hey little Christine which guy is your wish?  
Hey little Christine pick me, oh yeah  
Hey little Christine Erik or me?  
Hey little Christine pick me!

It's a nice day to get rid of him  
It's a nice day for a Light Wedding  
It's a nice day to get rid of him!

(Erik)  
air organ solo

Sing for me!  
You can never leave, yeah!

Hey little Christine you know you want me

(Raoul)  
Hey little Christine I'm the one you see  
You see, I've been away for so long (So long)

(Erik)  
Ignore the fop he can't write a song (no song)

(Raoul)  
Since the house by the sea, so long

(Erik)  
It's a nice day to get rid of Raoul  
It's a nice day for a Night Wedding  
It's a nice day to get rid of Raoul

(Christine)  
There is nothing fair in this world  
There is nothing safe in this world  
And there's nothing sure in this world  
And there's nothing pure in this world  
If there's something left in this world

Start again (how,how)  
It's a nice day for a Light Wedding  
Whoo! With Raoul I'll start again


	4. This Love

Phantomized Songs

Based on the Maroon 5 song. sorry, its not very creative, and i didn't change the title

This Love

(Christine)  
I sang so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in his eyes  
The chaos that controlled his mind  
Whispered goodbye as I removed his mask  
Learnt of his disturbing past  
It was a shaky start

His love has taken its toll on me  
I've said goodbye, so many times before  
And his heart is breaking because of me  
I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

(Erik)  
I tried my best to make her song take flight  
Keep her singing every night  
She kept me well satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
She pretended to feel the same  
Then Raoul came and she left again

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking I'm on my knee  
I have no choice, won't let her say goodbye anymore

I'll sing with you tonight  
Take in your lovely sight  
And make sure everything's alright  
(it's alright, it's alright)  
My music from your lips  
Lighting the candlesticks  
We'll sing till we are blue  
Because I know that's what you want to do

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking I'm on my knee  
And I have no choice, won't let her say goodbye anymore

(Christine)  
His love has taken its toll on me  
I've said goodbye too many times before  
His heart is breaking in front of me  
And I've said goodbye too many times before

(Erik)  
This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
Now she's gone she's left me just to be  
I'm all alone, and I can't say goodbye anymore  
(fade out)


	5. Christine, You're A Star

Phantomized Songs

Here's the Phantomized version of the wicked sweet Killer's song.

Christine, You're A Star  
_(Andy, You're A Star) _

(Reyer)  
Un, deu

(Erik)  
On the stage I remember you were incredible  
Hey Daae, hey Daae, yeah  
On the stage I remember you were incredible  
Hey Daae, hey Daae, yeah  
In the chapel with your tears, you think you're alone  
With the pain that you drain from love  
In the cave with a ghost, promise me Raoul's not your world  
Cause Christine, you're a star

(Reyer)  
Get down

(Christine)  
Leave your rose on my dresser I'll follow down the hall  
Hey Phantom, hey Phantom, yeah  
Leave your legacy in music on the stairway at the ball  
Hey Phantom, hey Phantom, yeah

(Erik)  
In my lair, such a sweet face visits the night  
There's a lake so I hope you can swim  
In a cave with a ghost, promise me Raoul's not your world

Cause Christine, you're a star  
And you're nobody's but mine  
Christine, you're a star  
And you're nobody's but mine  
Christine, you're a star  
And you're nobody's  
You're nobody's star but mine


	6. Be My Wife

Phantomized Songs

Alrighty, and here is No Doubt's (or Talk Talk's) It's My Life. interesting i suppooooooooooose.

Be My Wife  
_(It's My Life)_

(Erik)  
Funny how I find myself stalking you  
If I could get rid of that boy, him you'd lose  
But one night won't do  
I've asked myself  
How much do you commit yourself?

Be my wife  
You won't regret  
Be my wife  
Or it never ends

(Christine)  
Funny how I blind myself  
I never knew. And now I am in big trouble  
Afraid to choose, And I love Raoul, what good will that do  
Convince yourself

It's my life  
I will regret  
It's my life  
Let's just be friends

(Erik)  
I've asked myself  
How much do you commit yourself?

(Christine)  
It's my life  
Don't you forget  
I'm leaving now  
And so it ends


	7. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

I Believe In A Thing Called Love - The Darkness

PHANTOMIZED!

Christine:  
Can't explain all the singing that he's making me do  
My voice is soaring now and he is trying to haunt you.  
Threat'ning you  
Wooing me  
Threat'ning you

Phantom:  
I've got a lasso!

Phantom:  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the music of the night  
There's a chance that I might kill Raoul  
But maybe later when my opera's done  
I believe in a thing called love

Oooo ooo

Phantom:  
I wanna stalk you every minute every hour every day  
You got me murdering but everything is a okay

Christine:  
Touching you  
Touching me  
Touching you

Phantom:  
I just killed Bouquet!

Phantom:  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the music of the night  
There's a chance that I might kill Raoul  
But maybe later when my opera's done  
I believe in a thing called love

Phantom:  
You toad!

Christine:  
Threat'ning you  
Wooing me  
Threat'ning you  
He's got a monkey too! OOOOoooh

Phantom:  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the music of the night  
There's a chance that I might kill Raoul  
But maybe later when my opera's done  
I believe in a thing called love

Oooo ooo


	8. Haunted Opera House

Haunted Opera House  
(Yellow Submarine - The Beatles)

In the space beneath the stage  
Lived a man who wore a mask  
And he played a mean organ  
In the Haunted Opera House

So he stalked a pretty girl  
'Til she learned to sing real well  
And he took her down below  
In the Haunted Opera House

We all live in a Haunted Opera House  
Haunted Opera House, Haunted Opera House  
We all live in a Haunted Opera House  
Haunted Opera House, Haunted Opera House

And the dancers sure don't hope  
That he's after them, with his rope  
And the band begins to play

We all live in a Haunted Opera House  
Haunted Opera House, Haunted Opera House  
We all live in a Haunted Opera House  
Haunted Opera House, Haunted Opera House

(Watch your head, La Carlotta,  
watch your head  
I'm watching my head, Monsieur  
Cut the cable, drop the set  
Ahh! Ooo! Ahh!  
Phantom, Phantom)

Raoul is try'ng to save Christine  
But by the Phantom, he was seen  
Tied to gate, caught he has been  
In our Haunted Opera House

We all live in a Haunted Opera House  
Haunted Opera House, Haunted Opera House  
We all live in a Haunted Opera House  
Haunted Opera House, Haunted Opera House  
We all live in a Haunted Opera House  
Haunted Opera House, Haunted Opera House


	9. La Carlotta

**Welcome to the latest edition to my little collection! Please enjoy.**

**La Carlotta  
(Mamma Mia - ABBA)**

I have hated La You, since I don't know when  
So I've made up my mind, you must come to an end  
Shut your mouth, will you ever learn  
I don't know how, but your vocal chords lose control  
It makes my poor ears explode  
Wrong notes seem to be your thing when you sing  
Your voice kills it's such a terrible thing  
Oh-oh-oh

La Carlotta, there you go again  
My, my, I just have to kill you  
La Carlotta, please don't sing again  
My, my, we sure will not miss you

You've been bad since you started  
Left the crowds broken hearted  
Why, why, do you star in every show

La Carlotta, it's time for you to go  
My, my, get your butt out of my show

I'm so angry and mad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've tried to kill you  
Now you will go, please don't slam the door  
As far as I know, you will be away for so long  
You know that you're not that strong  
Wrong notes seem to be your thing when you sing  
Your voice kills, it's such a terrible thing  
Oh-oh-oh

La Carlotta, there you go again  
My, my, I just have to kill you  
La Carlotta, please don't sing again  
My, my, we sure will not miss you

You've been bad since you started  
Left the crowds broken hearted  
Why, why, do you star in every show

La Carlotta, you to me are dead  
Bye, bye, get off of my stage please  
La Carlotta, it's up to me to say  
Bye, bye, your career I must seize

La Carlotta, there you go again  
My, my, I just have to kill you  
La Carlotta, please don't sing again  
My, my, we sure will not miss you

You've been bad since you started  
Left the crowds broken hearted  
Why, why, do you star in every show

La Carlotta, it's time for you to go  
My, my, get your butt out of my show


End file.
